A Legend Reborn
by Flawed Nobody
Summary: Centuries ago, the lands were ruled by the three maidens of Fire Ice and Lightning. During a war to defend their home, they were slain. But they didn't die... Today, it seems Adena has more problems other than keeping her Pokemon from killing each other..


**A/N: Okay many of you are probably wondering what happened to my Fire Emblem stories. Well I reread them and I realized... They suck ass. So I'm going to rewrite them when I feel like it.** **Anyway. I have been planning this story since I was like 12 so, here it is. **

* * *

Vigdis ran her fingers through her spiky yellow and black hair and pulled out her sword to watch it shine in the sunlight. Such pride. Such honor. Her sister was the most proud woman in all the lands. Her red eyes seemed as though they could take down anything. She was amazing.

Her calmer sister, Zephyania, was watching their troops below them and made sure they stayed in line. Her sky blue hair was tied back loosely. She nervously gripped her staff. "Do you think we have a chance?"

Vigdis made a stab at the air. "Of course! Once they see my blade, those cowards will take off running like the scared morons they are!"

She smiled at her sister. Vigdis was the oldest, the strongest, and the most outgoing.

Zephyania was the youngest. The calmest. She rarely spoke unless it was important. They had a closer bond then she had with Vigdis.

A loud screech was heard. That was the signal.

She got up and climbed onto the tallest rock so her troops could see her. She spoke loudly and clear. "Remember! You are fighting for your home! They do not know of how our grief can be carried out as revenge after death! Use that to your advantage. We are known for our power! Our wisdom! Our courage! So give them a battle to send them running!!" She stabbed her staff into the air and listened as her troops yelled and cheered with excitement. Ready for battle. Nothing would stand in their way.

--- 

The battle went on for days. Her body was getting weaker. Her sisters couldn't stand much longer. She swung her bladed staff into the neck of the black cloaked man in front of her and watched him fall. "Vigdis?! Zephyania?!" She called out. 

A shrill scream was heard. She looked behind her to see her younger sister, Zephyania pouring life from her chest. Zephyania closed her eyes and mouthed the word "Reborn…" A blue light shrouded her body as she dropped to the ground. She watched as her sister began to take… a new shape. The shape of… A bird? The light vanished. Standing before her was a beautiful blue bird. Frozen droplets covered the bird's feathers. The blue eyes… She stared into them. They were her younger sister's eyes. Her sister had taken her grief and transformed into a state of revenge.

The bird turned to the shocked man who had killed her. She opened her beak to let out a beam of what looked like… Ice.

The man became frozen solid… He fell over and she watched as he froze to death.

She watched as her sister flew away… Tears fell from her cheeks. She would never get to play with her sister again. She would never get to watch her smile every time she was hugged or praised.

She took a deep breath and looked around. Zephyania wasn't the only one. Strange creatures were everywhere. A yellow mouse with black tipped ears and red cheeks ran out in front of her and let wave of lightning escape from it's body and strike down the soldiers in black.

Another shrill scream was heard. She looked past the yellow mouse to see another bird form. This bird was different. It had spiky yellow and black feathers. Its beak looked like the rods they attached to their houses to stop the lightning from setting their homes ablaze. Vigdis had taken the same fate. The black and yellow bird let out a loud cry. Spikes shot from her body and turned into lightning bolts and killed the soldiers trying to take her down.

Even in death, Vigdis was proud and noble.

A sudden pain. She looked down at the blade extruding from her chest. Her crimson life pouring from her own chest. She whispered, "It's over…? Not…now…."

The sword was pulled from her chest. She fell forward. Her vision went black. Then, a sudden warmth came over her, driving away the chill of death. She felt her body shifting. Her skull, her arms, they were on fire. She opened her eyes to see…

She had taken the form of the bird too. Her wings, her head, her tail were all ablaze. She looked at the scared soldier. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Fire from the bottom of her body began to blaze out of her mouth and engulfed the soldier in flames. She cut off the flames and took another deep breath. She looked to the sky and saw her sisters. Waiting for her to join them. Waiting for her to take her place…

As the fire bird of the bird trio. 


End file.
